


WingWing Hyung

by byeongarigege



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: DongCas - Freeform, Fluff, I think this is fluff, Jealous Lucas, M/M, WinLu, Winwin Lovers Club, luwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongarigege/pseuds/byeongarigege
Summary: WayV just got back to Korea for NCT 2020 and Lucas is feeling uneasy that his Winwin Hyung will be taken away from him.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	WingWing Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still struggling to speak and write English so there are a lot of grammatical errors (I am so sorry in advance)  
> I just love how everyone is whipped for our byeongari so here I am XD  
> Hope you guys still find this fun to read despite my poor writing. Thank you!

It was a late afternoon and Lucas had been sulking alone on his bed since WayV landed in Korea.  
Don’t get him wrong, he loves going back to the country, it was just because it also takes his favourite gege away from him.  
In their dorm in Korea, the room he shared with Winwin felt empty because the said man was immediately taken away by Renjun to eat outside and catch up with each other. Kun was with the Dreamies (except Renjun), Ten stuck in his room drawing, while the maknaes were playing loudly in the living room with their phones. Their pets, Bella, Louis and Leon unsurprisingly used to the noise were all asleep on the floor.  
Ever since NCT 2020 was announced the first thing that came to his mind was a reunion with his neo brothers along with the two new addition to the family.  
Another thing that crossed his mind was the Winwin Lovers Club.  
He knew Winwin has a deep connection with his first NCT family, especially with Yuta, Taeil, Mark and Haechan, but he just can’t help getting a little jealous.  
Lucas doesn’t know when it all began, his feelings for Winwin, it just happened. He had fallen for Dong Si Cheng’s charms and oh, how it hit him straight deep to his heart. They are roommates and he savours every minute he spends sleeping soundly knowing Winwin is just in the same room with the aroma from their scented candle fills the room. The scented candle they bought that has ‘WinLu’ written on the glass.  
During the exchange gift with the WayV members, Winwin bought Lucas the trinity ring the younger had been wanting. The most wanted person in the world gifted him the expensive and meaningful ring he wanted. Ha! In your face Yuta, Taeil, Mark and Haechan, looks like somebody already won.  
Lucas always look at the ring with pride and love. He always bring the box of the ring in case he had to take it off for a photoshoot for safekeeping.  
During a SuperM Vlive, Taeyong had been curious of the ring and wanted to wear it but Lucas would not take it off his finger no matter how hard Taeyong tries to pull it from his finger. It was a gift from Winwin to him and him only.  
Now, going back to Korea means seeing all the NCT members also known as Winwin’s fanclub. He already have a hard time dealing with the WayV members always surrounding Winwin, now almost triple them?!  
Lucas’ poor weak heart is not confident he’ll be able to handle this.  
“Is something wrong?”  
A deep voice Lucas will always recognize snapped him out of his daze and realized Winwin had entered their room.  
Winwin yawned, went to his own bed and lazily lied on his back and closed his eyes.  
Lucas sat up and watched the guy living in his head 24/7 with admiration.  
“Winwin hyung, you’re so handsome.”  
“I know.”  
“What is your secret?”  
Winwin cracked one eye open at Lucas and closed them.  
“Just eat a lot of seafood.”  
“How’s your date with Renjun?” Lucas hoped he had hidden the edge from his voice well.  
“Answer my question first. Is something wrong? When I came here you look like your thinking a lot of things. It’s disturbing me. You’re thinking.”  
Tell Lucas he’s crazy but he likes it when Winwin teases him.  
“Ey, Winwin hyung, I’m just thinking of what to eat for dinner. How’s Renjun?” How can he say that it was Winwin himself that had been troubling his young mind and heart? He did not even care that much about that Renjun punk, he will probably just see him in here in their dorm playing around with Yangyang.  
“He’s okay. Still stressed and growing white hairs because of the dreamies but he’s good.”  
Silence fell over the room.  
Winwin sat up and finally looked at Lucas.  
“Lucas you know you can tell me what has been bothering you. We have been together for years now, I always got your back, WayV too.”  
Lucas could not help but feel mesmerize everytime Winwin stared at him like this and looked away.  
“I... I miss you.” Lucas mumbled but enough for Winwin to hear.  
Winwin looked at him like he’s crazy.  
“We were just unpacking our clothes together before I left with Renjun, remember?”  
Lucas did not know how to explain that the spot in Winwin’s heart he worked so hard for might get taken away in just a blink of an eye. He felt his heart sank of the thought that he had to ready himself for the time his gege will leave him for other.  
Winwin went to sit on Lucas’ bed and playfully petted his hair.  
“Aigoo, our giant baby is clingy. I am here now, aren’t I?”  
Lucas could feel his face heating up and turned to stare at the ground.  
Winwin is known for not being a big fan of skinship, so him initiating it still crashes the wall of coolness Lucas built for himself.  
“I... I like... I like to eat ice cream with you before dinner. I hope you’re not too full from your date with Renjun.”  
Lucas could not help but feel like a baby everytime he is with Winwin. He enjoyed every attention the latter gave him which he seldom give to others.  
Winwin softened and smiled at him,  
“Anything for my didi, let’s go and I’ll call the others. Plus, you gotta stop calling every meal I eat outside with other people as date.”  
Lucas swore that the people Winwin eats with thinks of their meeting a date.  
At least for now he’ll get to spend time with his Wingwing hyung, even if it is with the other members, pshh.


End file.
